fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 Power Rankings-Week 2
<---Last Season [[2013 Power Rankings-Week 3|Next Week--->]] Posted 9/10/13 at 12:34pm. There were no Power Rankings prior to week 1 in the 2013 season. The first week came and went. Soon the whole season will be behind us and Nate will be wondering once again where it all went wrong. 1.) Hernandez' Bracelets - HB massively underperformed in week 1 due mainly to some key injuries, but he shouldn't have a problem moving forward with some serious power waiting on his bench. 2.) Cooper Clux Clan - CCC somehow squeaks away a victory despite Peyton Manning rushing for a dismal -2 yards. 3.)The Shotti Bunch - Some could argue he deserves the #1 spot. His 260 point performance was the best by far. 4.) The Enforcers - After having the worst season of his career, Enforcers makes a strong statement with the 240 point week 1 performance. 5.) Gronk's Flakes - A promising start for this team. Their depth at WR might be more of a fault, as it sacrifices depth at RB and TE in the process. 6.) ma ma momma said - Though outscored by 3 of the 5 losing teams this week, MMMS starts their Championship defense with a win, which is more than some teams can say. 7.) Ooohmypussyitswet - Really weird having to write that. Anyway, crushing defeat. Rivers did just enough to sink the Texans defense despite not doing enough to win. 8.) Wilfork You Up - QB a clear weakness and with Ridley on a downward spiral ever since the end of last season you wonder how much RB depth he really has but overall a stronger team than many project. 9.) Girl on Fire - Not a bad first game of the season for this new manager. They made all the right starts but just wasn't good enough. 10.) Orange Julians - Along the same lines of Nate's strategy last year of drafting backups to the great RB's in hopes that they would get playing time post-injuries, Orange Julians gambled on two Patriots newbies and lost big time. +Smart Start of the Week: With Roddy white iffy for the game, Shotti Bunch made the judgment call to bench him in favor of WR's Emmanuel Sanders and Demaryius Thomas. Thomas' late catch gave him a monster day, while Sanders's quiet day was still enough to triple the fantasy points White got on Sunday. +Dumb Start of the Week: Though hind-sight is 20/20, one would be hardpressed to say that benching Anquan Boldin (against a defense ranked 30th in the league in pass defense) in favor of Mike Wallace (against a defense ranked 10th in total YPG in 2012) was a good idea. It didn't affect the outcome of the game, and at the end of the day it's better to have had Boldin and not used him than to have never had him at all. Still..dude... +Who would have thought?: No one could predict whether Tony Gonzalez was going to be the Tony we've seen his whole career or a washed up Brett-Favre-esque Tony but starting him over Jared Cook was still a no-brainer. Except Ma Ma Momma Said's benched TE Cook scored an incredible 40 fantasy points in Week 1, while Tony couldn't meet his projected 14. +King Loser: Congrats to ME for earning this week's King Loser crown. Gronk's Flakes outscored six other teams in the league, making him king of the losers. +Weak Winner: Congrats to defending champ Ma Ma Momma Said for being named this week's Weak Winner. Outscored by 7 other teams, Ma Ma Momma Said can at least sleep easy knowing that he is one win closer to the post-season than 5 of us. ~~Matchup to watch: This week the defending champ goes up against this years team-to-beat. Ma Ma Momma Said has something to prove after last week's weak win but no one has more to say than Hernandez' Bracelets, a team notoriously for it's bad relationship with the Fantasy God's. Both teams 1-0, but only one can stay undefeated. ~~Bold Prediction: Shotti Bunch will lose their first game to Girl on Fire.